Transformation
by honouraryweasley12
Summary: Ron has changed while Hermione has been away at school. Once she notices those changes, she can't help but show her appreciation. Written for romionequickiefest on tumblr.


**Transformation**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Originally published on May 13, 2017

* * *

The four young adults sauntered down the hill towards the pond. Being Harry's birthday, Molly had shooed them out upon Hermione's arrival, letting them enjoy the afternoon sun before the party.

Quality time with Ron had been scarce. Between Auror training and the shop, and her settling at her parents and starting her Ministry career, they'd only managed a few dates and hurried shags since their tearful reunion at King's Cross.

Ginny laid down on a towel to sun herself, so Hermione joined her with a good book. She grinned as she watched Ron and Harry race to the water, throw off their shirts, and jump in.

Later, she ignored Ron's pleas to join him, so he slid out of the water and walked towards herself and Ginny.

Hermione's jaw dropped and her cheeks flushed as she observed him. His gorgeous ginger hair was darkened from the water. His shoulders were far broader than she remembered, and she licked her lips as she ogled his muscled forearms.

When the bloody hell had he gotten so _fit_?

A hand in front of her face finally broke the spell.

"Hermione, are you listening? I'm going to go join Harry. Do try to wipe the drool off your face."

She nodded dumbly, causing the redhead to smirk at her, before passing her brother and giving him a playful shove.

Ron's form suddenly towered over Hermione. She didn't even care that he was dripping onto the pages of her book—she mesmerized by the expanse of freckled skin now blocking her view.

"Everything alright, love? You're flushed."

"Umm, do you mind if I lie down for a bit? I wouldn't want to miss the party."

"Of course."

She practically dragged him to the house and up the stairs to his room, before performing some protection spells.

"Er, Hermione, I think you'll be safe here."

"Yes, but they might hear us."

"Who might—"

She pulled his head down and crushed her lips to his, her hands roaming his body possessively. He groaned as her mouth moved along the cord of his neck and down his solid chest.

"Fuck, Hermione."

She continued down and dropped to her knees, leaving a wet trail along his defined abdominal muscles, her hands gripping his firm bum. As she reached his waistline, she tugged at his trunks aggressively, freeing something she was intimately familiar with.

"Holy shit, what's gotten into you?"

"You are gorgeous, Ron."

She knew his ears were burning, but she didn't care as she engulfed his thick erection. Her fingers squeezed the strong flesh of his thighs as she relaxed her throat, doing her best to take him as deep as she could.

"Ohhhhh, fuck, that's it."

Her hand reached down and pushed away the soaked gusset of her bathing suit, rubbing her clit as she licked up and down his hard shaft. His hands tangled roughly in her bushy hair as he practically fucked her face. She ached for him, needing to feel his strength, craving to be taken hard.

She looked up and their eyes met. The expression on his face, a mixture of pure lust and love, was a powerful aphrodisiac. She let go of his cock and turned away from him, getting on all fours.

Ron needed no further instruction as he lined up behind her and slammed his dick into her aching pussy. His strong hands held her hips, fingers pressing into her skin as they rutted like animals, knowing they wouldn't last long.

"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!" She screamed her mantra with each thrust as he pounded into her. Hermione's fingers were a blur, coaxing herself to near orgasm.

"Ron! Fucking come inside me!

That was the final straw for them as she shuddered, reaching her peak as he held her to him desperately, his erection throbbing as he filled her with his spunk. Sweat dripped down their bodies as they collapsed, their breathing the only sound in the room.

"I've missed this."

"Me too. But we'll get our own place soon, yeah?"

"Absolutely. I can't wait to fall asleep in these arms of yours." Hermione squeezed his bicep. "Next time, I won't miss such a stunning transformation."


End file.
